A number of devices exist for providing a runner with basic training information. For example, systems for measuring and recording the heart rate, speed, distance, and/or stride rate of a runner using a sensor that may be clipped, for example, to workout apparel has been manufactured by adidas AG of Herzogenaurach, Germany. Similarly, Nike Inc., of Beaverton, Oreg., has produced devices that measure and record the distance and pace of a walk or run. Such devices often consist of small accelerometers attached to or embedded in a shoe, which communicate with a receiving device (e.g., a sportband or a receiver plugged into or embedded within a mobile phone). The device and receiver allow a user to track the distance, time, and pace of a training run, with the information provided to a user through audio feedback during the training run and/or recorded for later analysis. Systems also exist for measuring and recording training information such as distance, time, and pace of a training run through utilization of a mobile phone or GPS (“Global Positioning System”) device without the need for a sensor in a shoe.
However, these systems only provide basic training information related, for example, to the speed and distance travelled by a runner, and cannot provide any detailed biofeedback information that may be used to improve the actual running form and technique of the runner. As a result, there still exists a need for a system and method capable of providing detailed training information to an athlete during and after a training session to assist in improving his/her running form.